


thin walls

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: "But have you dealt with sex sounds?" Fai asks suddenly. "You know, like moans and all that?"In the middle of reaching for his earplugs, Kurogane freezes."S-sex sounds?" Sumeragi squawks."You know, through the wall."





	thin walls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856627) by [sempre_balla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempre_balla/pseuds/sempre_balla). 



> This is more or less a continuation? spin-off? of sempre_balla's fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/14856627) so you might like to read that first for a bit of background :D

When he first moved into the apartment, Kurogane had overheard that the walls in this place were paper-thin. He hadn't minded—he's single, he doesn't do rowdy shit, and it's not like he can't ignore people, anyway.

Except trouble showed up in his life, and it has a name—Fai.

Kurogane wants to say he regrets going over to Sumeragi's door and hammering on it, telling him and his friend to shut up. Except he's also seen Sumeragi's friend, and holy damn, but that sight had burned into his mind like hot metal on wood. He can't stop seeing those lips curved up in a smile, those hips swaying, those skin-tight pants coming off.

In his head, anyway. Fai hasn't done that at all, in the three weeks he's been visiting Sumeragi.

Kurogane's been trying not to eavesdrop on their conversations. He's got himself a pair of cheap earplugs, so he won't be tempted to listen to that voice, reach down into his pants and jerk off.

Maybe it's a blessing they haven't moved on to indecent topics yet. The day they do... Kurogane's ears would probably fall off.

He's reading his material science textbook—midterms are next week—when the telltale clink of glassware seeps through the wall. They're in Sumeragi's bedroom, it sounds like, a steady back-and-forth stream of chatter. That's fine. They can do whatever they want.

"But have you dealt with sex sounds?" Fai asks suddenly. "You know, like moans and all that?"

In the middle of reaching for his earplugs, Kurogane freezes.

"S-sex sounds?" Sumeragi squawks.

"You know, through the wall."

There's an awkward silence. And Kurogane starts to wonder if he's made sounds when he jerks off—he _shouldn't_ have. But when he crests, it's not like he's aware what comes out of his mouth.

"I, uh, you mean here?" Sumeragi asks.

Another pause. Then Fai asks, "Does Kuro-Kuro make sex sounds?"

Kurogane's chest squeezes tight. He stops reaching for the earplugs.

Sumeragi sputters. Fai laughs, and he says, "Do you need examples?"

Then Fai moans, and it's low and rumbling and hungry, and it goes straight down between Kurogane's legs.

 _The fuck?_ Kurogane thinks. No one should be able to sound like that.

"Or maybe he says things like 'Finally got you where I want,' in that growly voice of his," Fai says, "and then he fucks in like _unggh_."

Kurogane stares. He has nothing to say to that. _What the everloving fuck?_ doesn't even begin to cover it, and he doesn't want to hammer on the wall. They should at least be aware that he's listening. But he doesn't want Fai to turn on him and ask if he really makes those sounds. God knows that's none of his damn business.

What the hell is Fai doing, anyway, asking Sumeragi about _Kurogane's_ sex sounds?

More importantly, is Fai thinking about Kurogane doing all those things with him?

Kurogane swallows, looking down. There's a growing bulge in his pants, and it would like to be lodged somewhere inside Fai.

_Stop thinking about that._

"You should ask him yourself," Sumeragi says. "I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you."

"With that grumpy face of his?" Fai asks. "Are you sure he wouldn't just pin me down and—"

"Fai!" Sumeragi squawks. "The walls are thin!"

Damn straight the walls are thin, and maybe Kurogane can imagine Fai pinned beneath him, his eyes wide, his legs open, and maybe his hole will clench around Kurogane—

Kurogane's throat is dry. His cock's pushing up against his shorts, thick and eager, and he doesn't know if he wants to give in. He shouldn't. It's just a conversation, for god's sakes. He shouldn't be jerking off to it.

"But have you heard him getting off?" Fai asks, almost a hushed whisper. "Does he... say any names?"

Sumeragi squawks again, probably beet-red. Kurogane's face burns. Maybe that blond idiot doesn't kill animals for a living, but maybe he's enough of an idiot that Kurogane doesn't need to date him. Or fuck him.

"I don't creep on him, Fai," Sumeragi says.

"Maybe I can," Fai says. "Maybe I should go over right now and hide under his covers."

 _What the fuck,_ Kurogane wants to say, but he bites his tongue.

"Like, imagine if I was naked in his bed. And when he comes into his room, I say, 'Surprise, Kuro-tan!'"

"You haven't even talked to him!" Sumeragi says, and there's a note of exasperation in his voice. "If you... well, if you go over, tell me in advance so I can be as far away as possible."

There's a pause. Then Fai asks, mischievously, "Do you think I'd scream?"

Two things occur to Kurogane. One, that he would like to murder that idiot. Two, that Fai sounds interested in screaming in Kurogane's bed. That Fai has been talking about sex with Kurogane nonstop for god knows how long, and surely it's on his mind.

So, Fai would like to have sex with Kurogane.

He would like to be in Kurogane's bed, all naked and spread, and _damn_ if that isn't a tantalizing image.

Kurogane looks down at his shorts. There's a dark, wet spot on it now, and he's trying to keep his hands off it. Not like his hard-on is going away anytime soon.

As he wonders if Fai would like the look of his cock, something short-circuits in his brain.

He reaches down, pulls the waistband of his shorts down, so his cock pushes up, full and eager. For Fai. Fai doesn't even know it, and he's just shooting his damn mouth off the next room like Kurogane isn't about to burst just listening to his silky voice.

"You don't even know if he's home right now," Sumeragi says in a strangled voice. "What if he overhears?"

"Are the walls really that thin?" Fai asks.

"You should stop talking about him and just go and see if he's happy to take you in tonight."

"Take me in, huh?"

Kurogane runs his hand over his face. His cock hurts with how hard it is, and he pushes down on it, gives it some pressure so it'll quit aching. If Fai's a top, that'll probably work, too. Mostly Kurogane just wants to get him in bed, taste that mouth of his, kiss down his chest, see those nipples harden. He's blond; his nipples would be pink.

_Stop thinking about him._

Can't do that, unless Kurogane rubs one out. Which would involve stripping Fai in his mind, pushing into his hole, imagining his arched spine, his cock thick and hungry.

Kurogane groans, and slams his textbook shut.

The conversation next door falls to a deathly silence.

"Do you... think he's home?" Fai asks.

"Do you think he heard what you said?" Sumeragi asks, and he sounds like he's one step away from rolling onto his side and dying.

"I thought I heard a sex sound," Fai says.

Gut twisting, Kurogane leans forward, thuds his forehead into his textbook. His face burns. Wasn't aware he'd groaned.

"I heard something," Sumeragi says haltingly.

"I should go over to check," Fai says.

"Here, take your phone," Sumeragi says. "In case you're not coming back tonight."

Another pause. "You're certain about that, huh?"

Kurogane's stomach flips. He panics a little. Doesn't know if he wants to answer the door. He leans back, glances down between his legs.

No, he's not going out. Not greeting Fai looking like he's got an extra limb.

He keeps his head down, reaches down, strokes his fingertips down his aching length. It's not like he's jerking off to anyone. Just easing the pressure.

The voices from the room next door fade away. Kurogane stays still in his seat, and listens. No one there. He curls his fingers around himself, tugs once. Pleasure skitters down his veins; it feels good.

He breathes out, his pulse thudding too loud, his cock throbbing against his fingers like a second heart. Dares to relax, just enjoying the sensations, the slight ridges of his veins, the smooth skin. Wipes the precome off his tip so it doesn't get messy.

Then someone knocks on his door, and his chest squeezes.

It's Fai, isn't it.

Kurogane doesn't go to the door. Can't, not with his hand down his pants, his palm flush against his cock. Even if he did, well. His hand would still have been on his cock just mere seconds ago.

And besides, he doesn't need more trouble in his life.

A tiny part of his brain asks, _What if you brought Fai in, and he wants to see your cock?_

Kurogane swallows hard. The person at his door knocks again, three sharp taps, and he fights down the urge to go answer. His cock tells him it'd be a good idea. Invite some touch, invite a warm body into his bed. See the way Fai tips his head back as he takes Kurogane's cock.

His cock smears precome up his shorts. Kurogane breathes in deep. He can be a better person than that. So he closes his eyes, strokes his cock, and leaves the front door well alone.

For what seems like five minutes, no other sound comes from the door. There's sounds coming from Sumeragi's place, but it doesn't sound like Fai's there anymore.

Maybe Fai's left. Maybe he's gone home, instead of lurking around Kurogane's place.

Kurogane frowns. Sits up. Maybe he should make sure that idiot really isn't lurking around.

Curious, he stands, pads over to the door, and looks out of the peephole.

There really isn't anyone—just the cream-colored door of his neighbor across the hallway.

Had it really been that easy to turn that idiot away? More curious, now, Kurogane flicks the lock back, and pulls open the door.

Something squawks at his feet, and the door shoves back, almost slamming into Kurogane's toes.

"The fuck?" he says. Stares at the blond sprawled across the threshold to his place. Fai's still here—he never left. He was just sitting against Kurogane's damn door.

That blond head tips back, bewildered. Then the bluest eyes rake over Kurogane's body, and they stop short right at the top of Kurogane's legs. Where the tent in his shorts is.

Kurogane freezes. Fai's mouth falls open. Fai's throat works, and then he breathes out, slowly, like he can't believe this.

"Oh," Fai whispers.

And now Kurogane isn't sure if chasing him away is a good idea, not when Fai's dragging his eyes up and down the length of Kurogane's covered cock, his tongue flicking over his lips.

"Hello, handsome," Fai says, his voice low, throaty, like he wants to make very good friends with Kurogane first, and his cock second.

Kurogane can't remember why the hell he thought this was a bad idea.

"What are you doing here?" he rasps. Tries to ignore the way Fai's rolling onto his feet, the way he's turning around, kneeling, his eyes flickering between Kurogane's face, and his cock. Kneeling brings Fai's face right up around the level of Kurogane's hips, and there's just half a foot between Fai's mouth, and where Kurogane wants him to be.

God, they aren't having a blowjob right here.

"The hell are you doing?" Kurogane asks.

"Can I... uh. Can I come in?" Fai asks. No more of those damn nicknames right now.

"Yeah," Kurogane blurts. Can't stop his curiosity, what Fai would feel like against himself, Fai's mouth on his cock, Fai's balls in his hand.

So maybe he's wanted to press his nose against Fai's balls. Lick between his legs, spread him open. The hallway's not the best place to do that.

He steps back, and Fai shuffles in. Gets to his feet, just enough for Kurogane to see there's a line in his jeans.

He's half a head shorter than Kurogane, lean, his body narrow, his limbs slender. Pale throat, golden lashes, a mouth that looks so damn soft, and damp.

Then Fai closes the door, and Kurogane steps forward. Just to lock that door, nothing else. Except that puts him inches away from Fai, Fai's eyes fixed on him, his pupils blown. No one should be this insanely pretty.

Kurogane doesn't know how many times he's thought about kissing this man.

"You, uh," Fai says. HIs eyes drag down Kurogane's chest like a caress, slow, like he's picking out every bit of Kurogane's body that he wants to taste.

"What do you want?" Kurogane asks. Bit late for that, but he'll roll with it.

"The same thing you do. Probably." Fai's tongue darts over his lips. Then he tips his head up, like he's offering himself, and Kurogane moves.

Doesn't know what's driving him. All he knows is Fai's hair is silky against his fingers, and he smells like lavender soap, and then his eyelids flutter shut and Kurogane's pinning him against the door, pressing their lips together.

It's an awkward kiss. Kurogane hasn't had all that much experience, but Fai's cupping his jaw, his tongue sliding sweet and damp against Kurogane's, and Kurogane throbs so hard it feels like he might rip his shorts open.

"Mmm." Fai's lips part against him, and then he drags his palm down Kurogane's chest, a line of fire down his abs, to his waistband, and he can't be going there—

Fai presses his hand right over Kurogane's cock, and Kurogane's breath punches out of his lungs.

Fai moans, hungry and appreciative, and Kurogane's cock jumps against his hand, eager.

"You want?" Kurogane rasps. Can't think beyond that.

"Yes," Fai hisses. It's more of a breath between his teeth, and his fingers trail tentatively down Kurogane's cock, cupping his balls. Then they slide upward, swirling around his wet tip, and Fai moans right into Kurogane's mouth.

It's all Kurogane can do not to slam him against the door, rip his pants off, and rut into Fai's hand.

Show Fai how much he wants him.

Then Fai grinds the heel of his palm down the underside of Kurogane's cock, and he has to know the pleasure that sears through Kurogane's veins, makes him stutter. "F-fuck."

When they break the kiss, Fai's eyes are hazy, his pupils wide, his lips kiss-swollen. He takes Kurogane's hand, and presses it right between his own legs, so Kurogane feels the hardness of Fai's cock through the denim.

Okay, so Fai wants him too, and there isn't any question where this is heading between them.

"What—what do you want?" Kurogane breathes.

Fai slips his hand past Kurogane's waistband, takes his cock in his hand, and the friction makes Kurogane leak.

"I have a place for this," he whispers, licking his lips. Then he unbuckles his belt, his jeans, and Kurogane watches as Fai steps out of his pants, his briefs. His cock juts up, flushed, his thick head pushing out of his foreskin, and Kurogane's heart gives a quick little thump. He reaches for it by himself this time, closes his hand around Fai's warm, hard cock. Squeezes it.

Fai's eyelids flutter shut; he tips his head back, and rolls his hips, pushing into Kurogane's hand. "Yes!"

He's kind of loud. Louder than Kurogane, at least.

And maybe Kurogane wants to know how loud he can make Fai.

"Where do you want me?" Kurogane whispers. He catches Fai's hand with his own, presses it flush against his cock.

Fai moans louder, his hand wrapping around Kurogane's cock, his hips rolling forward. "Inside."

Kurogane's cock grows so hard it aches. He pushes Fai up against the door, kisses him again. Maybe he's less clumsy with the kiss this time, maybe he isn't. All he knows is Fai's ass is lean and firm against his palm, and when he reaches between his cheeks, Fai's hole is a tight, hot pucker. Kurogane badly wants to see himself spread it open. Wants to slide in, feel Fai's hot tightness. Hear Fai moan with every stroke of his cock.

"No foreplay?" Fai says, pushing down on Kurogane's hand, like he doesn't really care if there's no foreplay.

Still bad, though, skipping that if you're gonna fuck a guy you like.

Kurogane sinks to his knees, so Fai's cock strains up at him. Licks at the glistening tip. Then he wraps his hand around Fai and slides his foreskin down, exposing that red, dusky tip, all sensitive skin. Fai groans even before Kurogane closes his mouth around it. Then Kurogane sucks it in, and it's slippery and salty. Fai's hips jerk, and his cock grinds against Kurogane's tongue, all heavy and smooth and hungry.

It feels like a kiss when Kurogane sucks on him, licking his tip, taking him further. He listens to Fai's staggered breaths, the small, soft moans. Kurogane cups his soft balls, stroke them until they tighten against his body, and Fai's riding his tongue, his cock sliding rhythmically into Kurogane's mouth, his fingers twisting into Kurogane's hair. Then Kurogane takes him as far as he can go, and Fai tugs painfully on his hair. His spine arches, and a loud, keening moan fills Kurogane's ears.

Fai likes that. Kurogane's pleasuring him right, and Fai wants him, wants Kurogane to touch him, maybe fuck him.

Kurogane slides off Fai's cock, sucks on his own finger, and pushes it between Fai's cheeks. Fai's eyes snap open; he pants, soft sounds falling from his lips. Kurogane finds his tight hole. Pushes in.

It's hot inside, so fucking tight he could squeeze Kurogane's cock off. Kurogane throbs.

Goes back to sucking on Fai's cock, but this time, he finds Fai's prostate, circles it and presses down. Fai's hips snap forward, his cock hitting the back of Kurogane's throat, and all he's saying is "Yes, yes, yes," and Kurogane's hard and leaking and he wants to be inside. Kissing Fai's cock comes in at a close second, but it's not quite enough. Needs to feel Fai's body around him, needs to pleasure Fai with his cock, come inside him.

He thrusts his finger inside Fai, swirls it around inside, and Fai's panting, his cock straining in Kurogane's mouth, his voice going high.

Kurogane pulls his finger out. "What do you want?"

Fai whines. His cock is a dark red now, glistening with spit, and Kurogane has never seen anyone he wants more than this man.

"Bed," Fai says. Then he reaches down, grabs his ass and spreads it, and need surges through Kurogane's veins.

He stands. Scoops Fai up in his arms, letting his cock wedge between Fai's smooth cheeks. Then he walks them to his bed, dumps Fai on the mattress, and Fai rolls over onto all fours, spreads his legs. Pushes his ass high in the air, so Kurogane can't focus on anything else but his ass, his firm, pale cheeks, his puckered hole, the smear of spit on his skin.

Kurogane grabs his bottle of lube. Slicks himself up, then pushes two lubed-up fingers into Fai, watching as Fai's hole opens around him. Fai's tight. His body sucks on Kurogane, trying to drag him further in, and Kurogane's hands are shaking when he withdraws, fitting himself against Fai's hips, sliding his head between Fai's cheeks.

"You're sure about this," Kurogane rasps. "I don't have a condom—"

Fai grasps his ass, pulls his cheeks apart so Kurogane sees the dark opening there, the clench of his muscles, the tightness of his balls.

Kurogane's breath shudders out of him. He's pressing close, fitting his tip against Fai's hole, pushing his tip in.

Fai's heat engulfs him. Kurogane grits his teeth, slides the rest of the way in, watching as Fai opens up to accommodate him. Then he's all the way inside, and Fai moans loudly, clenching around Kurogane's cock.

Kurogane loses track of everything after that, save for the wet slide of Fai's body, the pressure squeezing around him, the throb of his cock as he pumps in. Then Fai cries out, shoves himself down on Kurogane's cock, and Kurogane barely remembers that Fai would like his prostate stroked.

He tries to aim for that, and he misses a few times, before Fai shudders, his shoulders tensing, his legs trembling against Kurogane.

"K-Kuro," Fai gasps.

Hard to believe they're doing this. That Fai is here, Fai's under him, writhing, his hole wrapped tight around Kurogane's cock.

When Kurogane reaches around him, he finds Fai's cock full to bursting, rock-solid, a steady line of precome dripping onto the bed. Fai gasps. He's close. And that makes Kurogane's hunger spike, makes him tremble as he pumps into Fai, harder, faster, until Fai's cries are everything he hears.

Fai comes suddenly, his cock pulsing in Kurogane's hand, come spurting across Kurogane's fingers, all over Kurogane's bed. It's warm, wet, and the thought of Fai's pleasure tips Kurogane over the edge.

His release grabs him by the balls and _hauls,_ and pleasure crashes through Kurogane in a mind-blowing wave, pulsing, until he's no longer aware of where he begins, and Fai ends.

For a long moment, Kurogane drifts, sagging into the bed, hauling Fai against himself.

Then he blinks himself back into his room. Finds Fai sprawled against him, his hair matted and damp, his shoulders heaving with every breath.

And Kurogane realizes they've never even said hello. Not properly, anyway.

Awkwardly, he slides out of Fai, looks around for a washcloth to wipe himself off with. Tosses a clean T-shirt at Fai. Fai makes a soft sound, then turns.

"What's that for?" Fai asks, lifting the shirt by a corner.

"Cleanup," Kurogane mutters. His face heats. "Sorry. Should've... should've bought you dinner first or something."

Fai squirms around, a slow, cat-like smile spreading across his lips. "You can always buy me breakfast. And lunch. And dinner into next week."

That's not what Kurogane was expecting. He stares at Fai, his shirt rumpled, his ass bare, lying in Kurogane's bed like he belongs there.

"I never even said hi," Kurogane blurts.

Fai lies back in bed, his smile growing. He drags Kurogane's shirt down between his legs, wiping down his cock, then his balls. "Consider this hello, then."

"That's some hello," Kurogane says.

"We could say hello again." Fai laughs, then purrs. "That was delicious. I hope I didn't, ah, inconvenience you."

Like sex with him would inconvenience Kurogane any. "I can't—can't do that again right now," he says. "But whenever you want—that's fine."

Blue eyes rake down Kurogane's front, then back up. "You look good," Fai says. "I want to face you the next time. I want to see your face when you come."

Kurogane flushes like his entire head's set on fire.

He's talking about sex with the prettiest man alive. They've just fucked. Kurogane shouldn't get any more involved with Fai—Fai's trouble.

But he's heard some of Fai's loneliness, and maybe Kurogane wants to help solve that, because he likes how Fai looks and sounds. And now, he likes how Fai feels, too.

Maybe he'll help Fai just a little bit. Not enough for them to go further, not enough for heartbreak to happen, because there _has_ to be something wrong with this man. He's far too pretty. His voice is danger. Kurogane doesn't want to risk his heart... but maybe he doesn't have a choice.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Fai asks, stretching out on Kurogane's bed. Then he presses his nose into Kurogane's pillow and sniffs, and proceeds to crawl under the covers. "Mm."

Kurogane gulps. He's never spent the night with anyone before. And maybe now he wants to know what that feels like. Wants to know what it's like, waking up to Fai in the mornings. Maybe some of his crush will wear off by then.

"Sure," he says. "If you want."

"Good," Fai says, his voice muffled beneath the covers.

Kurogane shakes his head, throws his washcloth in the laundry hamper. He'll have to change the sheets soon... but if Fai's staying the night, maybe that can wait until morning. Maybe he'd have known Fai a lot more intimately by then.

Fai folds the covers down, suddenly. "I was at Subaru's before this," he says, watching Kurogane. "Did you... hear us?"

Kurogane swallows. Looks at the wall, his pulse thudding. He shouldn't lie. But he also doesn't want to admit to all the nights of listening in on their conversations.

Next door, Sumeragi is deathly silent. Maybe he's fainted from all the sex sounds flooding through his apartment. Kurogane doesn't know how he'll face his neighbor the next time, but he'll deal with it when that happens.

"Some," he says.

Fai's eyes widen. "You heard the... the parts where I talked about you?"

Okay, now Kurogane's face is burning and he can't stop it. "Yeah."

"Oh my god," Fai says. He covers his face and groans and laughs, and maybe it isn't so bad, if it's gotten them to this point.

"It's not so bad," Kurogane says. "You're not bad."

Fai peeks out through a crack in his fingers, eyeing Kurogane hesitantly. "You don't know that. I'm a disaster."

"Yeah, I heard," Kurogane says. Because he may as well be hung for a sheep, right? "You're a pretty gay disaster."

Fai groans and pulls Kurogane's pillow over his face, his neck red, and maybe there's something cute about that.

"I don't mind," Kurogane says. "I'll judge for myself."

"That's even worse," Fai says.

"I'll decide that. I like you so far."

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough. From listening."

Fai pulls the covers over himself this time, over the pillows, and Kurogane wonders if it's appropriate to leap onto the bed, and give Fai a bear hug. Fai looks like he could use one.

He climbs onto the bed, peels the covers off the pillow. Then he lifts the pillow away from Fai's face, and Fai's got his eyes scrunched shut, like he's afraid of Kurogane.

So Kurogane kisses his forehead. Then he kisses Fai on the lips, and slides his arms around the man. Cradles his thin body close. "Should've done that first," he says. "Before we went and had sex."

"All right." Fai chuckles. Kurogane kisses him on the lips, and breathes him in.

Maybe things will work out okay. Maybe this isn't so bad, and maybe they'll find something in each other.

The night is young, and so are they.


End file.
